The SAT exam
by BadassRockerChick
Summary: OK in here Courtney, Trent, Duncan and Gwen live in the USA. What happens when they study together for the SAT? DXG and CXT. Total Drama never happened.


**Hey hey! :D Ok so here is my second story. I really hope you like it. Don't forget to review please! So on with the story! **

* * *

><p>Courtney rolled her onyx eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time. There she was in the dining room, holding a book, trying to concentrate and actually learn something before the SAT exam but Gwen, Duncan and Trent were in the living room having some stupid argument.<p>

" No dude, I'm telling you, Nirvana is the best grunge band!" – Duncan said to Trent and Gwen nodded. " I still feel like Pearl Jam should be considered the best grunge band." – stated Trent. " But Nirvana's music Is so much better. Plus, they were more successful than Pearl Jam." – said Gwen. And so, they continued their pointless little quarrel.

Courtney put the book down ( more like slammed it) and made her way to the living room. " Do you mind telling me what the heck are you doing?" – Courtney yelled. " Oh, we're telling your boyfriend how wrong he is for thinking that Pearl Jam are better than Nirvana." – Duncan answered her. " We are taking the SAT in twelve hours. Actually eleven hours and fifty six minutes." – stated Courtney while looking at her Rolex watch.

" OK you have got to chill princess." – said Duncan.

"Don't call me that!" – she screamed at him. Duncan just rolled his eyes. Trent noticed that Courtney was starting to get angry so he tried to calm her down. " Sorry if we bothered you babe. We'll start studying right now." – he told her and kissed her on the cheek. Courtney gave him a small smile. " Thank you." She went back in the dining room and picked her book up.

As she was finally beginning to concentrate she heard laughing noises. She took a look at the living room and saw Duncan rolling on the floor with laughter, Trent holding his stomach and Gwen with tears running down her pale cheeks. She just starred at them wide eyed. Why did she have to be surrounded by complete _idiots_? After a while they finally stopped laughing like morons, their faces crimson red and soaked with tears.

" That was a good one Duncan." – smiled Gwen. " Best joke I've ever heard." – agreed Trent. Of course. _He_ was the one causing so much noise. Courtney finally lost it. She picked up her extremely heavy book and threw it at him. It hit him hard in the arm . He let out a cry of pain. Suddenly Courtney realized what she had done. Her eyes widened in horror as she ran into the living room. " Oh my god, I am so sorry!" – she apologized. " Well I –" – Duncan started saying something but stopped when he saw she was talking to the book.

" I'll never to that again to you , I promise. " – said Courtney, holding the book tight to her chest. Gwen and Trent started laughing all over again. " Um, hello! Seriously injured person lying on the floor here!" – yelled Duncan extremely annoyed. Courtney scoffed at him. " You deserved it. Besides why did you even invite us over here? You told us you wanted to study." – questioned Courtney while narrowing her eyes. Duncan shrugged his shoulders. " I was bored. And did you actually believe that I wanted to study?" – smirked Duncan and raised his eyebrows.

" Never trust a criminal." – stated Gwen.

" Well unless you stop acting like a child , we'll leave." – Courtney smiled victoriously. " Well, truly Court I kinda want to stay- " – Trent was cut off. " We will leave!" – Courtney raised her voice. " Ok, ok fine." – Trent agreed. " So, are you gonna calm down, or what?" – the Goth asked her boyfriend. " Fine." – Duncan gave in. The rest of the time went by quickly. Everyone studied ( with the exception of Duncan who slept the whole time). The teens weren't interrupted most of the time( when Duncan occasionally snored he got hit with books by Gwen and Courtney)

Two hours before the exam they were all in Duncan's silver BMW. Trent and Gwen were very nervous, Duncan was perfectly calm and Courtney was freaking out. " What if I forget how to write? Or if I suddenly turn stupid?" – asked Courtney cracking her knuckles. " You'll be fine I promise." – Trent comforted her. " Courtney believe me, you'll be fine. I'm worried about me." – said Gwen who was in the passenger seat next to Duncan. " Relax Pasty, I know you'll do good." – reassured her Duncan. " Do well!" – corrected Courtney. Duncan rolled his teal blue eyes.

" I know she's your girlfriend but would you mind if I stop the car and make her walk to school?" – Duncan asked Trent. " No can do. We're already here." – said Trent. " Oh my God!" – exclaimed Gwen and Courtney at the same time before getting out of the car. Duncan rapped his arm around Gwen's shoulder encouragingly and Trent gave Courtney's hand a gentle squeeze.

Before the exam started Gwen and Courtney shared a hug and exchanged comforting words. When the exam finished they all had a good feeling about it. Since then, the teens have been checking their mail every single day until finally two weeks later they got the results. They decided to meet at the café.

Gwen and Duncan were sitting on a table drinking coffee patiently waiting for Courtney and Trent. The door opened and Courtney ran in with Trent following her. When she reached the Punk and Goth she started jumping up and down while squealing. " I got 2350 points!" – she screamed excitedly. Gwen gave her a hug. " I told you! I got 2340 points." – told her Gwen

" Same." – Trent nodded. Courtney's gaze moved to the delinquent. She smirked. " Let me guess: 600 points?" – she asked. Duncan smirked back at her and handed her the letter with the results. Courtney's eyes widened. He had 2370 points. He did better than her. " But … but…_ how_?" – she asked her voice screeching. " Golden rule: less work, more sleep." – Duncan answered coolly. " You cheater!" – yelled Courtney. " Hey! You can't accuse me of anything!" – protested Duncan. They started arguing and earned a couple of glares by the people that sat near them. Trent whispered to Gwen:" Here we go again." Gwen smiled at hem and nodded.


End file.
